To Hypnotize a Jedi
by Martian Scout
Summary: A collection of hypnosis-themed stories and one-shots. Chapter 1: A Simple Wager - Ahsoka doesn't believe she can be hypnotized. Lux bets he can prove her wrong.
1. A Simple Wager

**A/N: I would like to personally thank Lux's Sister for her part in getting this story off the ground, for I doubt it would be possible without her exemplary assistance, support, and friendship.**

…

A SIMPLE WAGER

…

Ahsoka savored the rich scent of her hot chocolate as she held the steaming mug between her hands and sipped at it gratefully. The warmth felt good as it spread through her chest, chasing away the chill of the Coruscant night air.

"Feeling better?" Lux asked as he settled next to her on the couch.

"I am," she said. "Thank you for the hot cocoa."

"It's the least I could offer. You seemed like you were having a stressful day."

"You could say that." Although, honestly, that was putting it mildly. This whole week had been stressful, and it had ended with Anakin sending her back to Coruscant on mandatory leave, effective immediately. All because she had gotten into a disagreement with some vain, arrogant lieutenant who thought having temporary command of the ship in the captain's absence gave him ultimate authority and had started dismissing her advice and tactics, pretending she was invisible, and even going so far as to call her a…

 _No_. She wasn't going to think about that anymore. Anakin had wanted her to "cool down" after she had given the lieutenant that black eye, and replaying the incident in her head repeatedly wasn't going to help.

At least Lux seemed to understand. Once she had finally returned to Coruscant after a painfully long flight, he had contacted her mentioning he had heard what happened and invited her over to his apartment suite for hot chocolate. She accepted, grateful to have somewhere else to spend her "time off" besides the Jedi Temple. She needed to take her mind off things, and right now, sitting next to Lux in front of a lit fireplace while she nursed a cup of hot cocoa was far better than sparring and studying. She hoped this could be a regular thing.

"So," Ahsoka said as she turned to her host, "What has the venerable Senator Lux Bonteri been up to since we last met?"

Lux simply smiled with a shrug. "Quite a lot; most of it tedious. My daily routine includes the occasional emergency conferences at the Senate Rotunda, back-to-back meetings with fellow representatives and foreign ambassadors, and attending several lavish, aristocratic gatherings to mingle and network with the influential members of society. It's not as enjoyable as it sounds. In fact, it's enough to make my head burst." He sighed heavily, and Ahsoka sipped her cocoa—she felt exhausted just imagining all that. "Meanwhile, in my spare time, I have been studying hypnotism."

"Hypnotism?"

"Yes, I know it sounds odd, but it is actually a very intriguing field of study. Are you familiar with the name 'Jakub Azaari'?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "A hypnotist, I assume?"

"Yes, but not only that. He is most generally known as 'the Mind-Shuffler,' and he's the most extraordinary stage hypnotist in the galaxy. He performs at the Galactic Theatre, here on Coruscant, and occasionally at classy gatherings to entertain the wealthy and privileged. In fact, he performed at the last charity event I attended."

"Is that so?"

"It was quite a spectacle. Especially Senator Orn Free Taa's belly dancing."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Seriously? _The_ Orn Free Taa, Senator of Ryloth, _belly dancing_?"

Lux nodded. "As I said, a spectacle to behold. I even managed to record a holo of the whole display without anyone noticing…" He paused when he saw her mixed look and frowned. "You don't approve?"

She knew he needed a lecture about this, but shook her head. "Only if we don't watch it right now." There was no way she was passing this up.

They sat together in the living room and watched the recording on Lux's large flat vidscreen. From the audience, he had found a perfect vantage spot with an undisturbed view of the ballroom, and of Orn Free Taa and the man she assumed was Jakub Azaari. The hypnotist was standing before the Twi'lek senator, holding a small crystal pendant in front of his face, speaking too quietly for anyone to hear. Taa was watching the pendant with glazed, hooded eyes, a dumb, slack-jawed expression, and a long string of drool hanging from his bottom lip. Then the hypnotist snapped his fingers, music started playing, and the Senator of Ryloth started dancing. Without a doubt, it was truly the goofiest display she had ever seen, and one she would probably never un-see.

By the time they reached the end of the recording, it took them five whole minutes to quell their laughter before they could speak again.

"Well?" Lux finally said.

When Ahsoka could finally breathe normal, she sighed. "I am speechless. Seeing Senator Taa move like _that_ … It was…"

"I know. It's astonishing what a person is willing to do while under hypnosis, and that's what fascinates me. Could you imagine yourself in that position?"

Ahsoka scoffed. "I don't see that happening to me."

"Funny, that's what Senator Taa said before he volunteered. He thought himself too smart to be hypnotized as well. You just saw how that ended."

Ahsoka smirked. "That might work on Orn Free Taa, but not on me. No one can hypnotize a Jedi."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked back. "Are you willing to back that statement?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I mentioned before, I have devoted some of my spare time to studying hypnotism, and through research and inquiries, I've learned that essentially anyone can be hypnotized, even a Jedi. Let me try and hypnotize you, and then we'll know who's right."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Unless, of course, you're afraid…"

She snorted. "That you'll turn me into some drooling, belly dancing zombie? Hardly."

"That sounds very much like denial to me. Now I think you're scared."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Lux held her stare and said nothing. For moment, she thought he had dropped the subject, until he suddenly started clucking at her like a taunting chicken. Ahsoka couldn't keep from laughing.

"You're impossible," she said. "Why should I let you waste our time with this anyway? There's nothing to gain from it."

"Maybe not for you, obviously. I just want to see if all my time spent in research and inquiries bears fruit," he replied. "Alright, then. How about this: Earlier, I bought a sizable box of Corellian bonbons from the market. Cream-filled."

Ahsoka felt her brows raise. "Are you trying to bribe me?" Because it might work; there was nothing more divine than Corellian chocolate.

"It's a simple wager: you let me at least attempt to hypnotize you. If I succeed, you obviously become my hypnotized minion…" She rolled her eyes at him, but he went on. "However, if I am unsuccessful, then I shall become your personal butler for the remainder of the weekend and cater to your every whim—cook your favorite meals, massage your feet, and even hand-feed you those chocolates, one by one, like the queen you are."

She huffed. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"And if we run out of chocolates?"

"I'll buy more."

"Do my laundry, too?"

"Whole wardrobe."

"A foot rub whenever I want?"

"Unless you want a full massage…" He replied with a wink, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Bonteri, you're on," she said. "So, what do you need me to do?"

Lux smiled wickedly. "For a start, just lean back and make yourself comfortable." Ahsoka complied as he scooted close. A round, glittering crystal the size of an egg appeared in his right hand, dangling from a long silver chain. "And just so you know, I promise not to make you do anything you won't agree with. Unless, of course, you simply can't help barking like a dog or clucking like a chicken or…"

"Just get on with it."

"As you wish," He shrugged as he dangled the crystal in front of her eyes, its facets glimmering in the light as it moved. "I want you to watch the pendant and relax," he said, his voice soft and smooth as he sent it spinning, "and as you do, I want you to listen to my words and let go…"

Ahsoka propped her arm under head as she stared at the crystal, feeling ridiculous. This was not how she expected to start her mandatory leave, even if she knew it was meant more as punishment than vacation—it wasn't as though she had been kicked off the battlefield so that she could have fun, after all. Still, she had hoped Lux had something interesting to distract her, to save her from boredom. Something instead of… this.

She sighed as Lux went on. "Watch the pendant carefully and try not to look away. Try to keep your eyes open and focus only the pendant as it spins, round and round. Ignore the room and everything else around you. Try and focus only on the pendant in front of you and my voice in the background. Only the pendant, and only my voice. Now take a long and deep breath, as deep as you can, and then exhale, nice and smoothly. As you do this, allow yourself to relax more as you lean back comfortably into the cushions of the couch and listen to the sound of my voice. Breathe in, and now exhale…"

Ahsoka yawned, almost impressed. Lux certainly learned a great deal from watching the master hypnotist, and he certainly rehearsed this induction well. It was almost too bad he couldn't really hypnotize her. If Ahsoka was going to be grounded to Coruscant for a few weeks, it wasn't as if she would need _all_ her wits about her. She leaned back and listened, allowing herself to relax and meditate at least. Even if this whole thing was absurd, Lux's voice was soothing to listen to, and the pendant was pretty to watch.

"That's right, just relax… Watch the pendant and relax. Listen to my voice and relax. Watch the pendant, listen to my voice, and let yourself fall more and more relax. Feel free to stretch and lean back further into the chair." She did, sighing with some relief. "Very good… Allow yourself to feel more and more relaxed as you breathe in… and out, in… and out, until all your tension and worries start to fade away. You're not hypnotized yet, you're just breathing in and out and allowing yourself to relax more and more…"

Ahsoka let out another breath as her eyes lazily followed the pendant, and she began to wonder loosely what Lux had been planning. He thinks he can hypnotize her—that he will hypnotize her—but what ideas did he have in store for her? Maybe he had been inspired by Orn Free Taa's performance, and maybe he fantasized her in the Senator's place, under the hypnotist's spell. She imagined herself standing before Lux, wearing only a dumb, dazed expression as she danced like an idiot for him… It was an effort not to scoff at the image. Then again, it wasn't like that would ever happen, that she would become some hypnotized minion, bound to do what she was told. She couldn't be hypnotized; no Jedi could. She almost felt bad for letting him do this now, as if she were giving him false hope.

She realized that she had lost track of time, and that she had stopped paying attention. Lux was still speaking to her in that soft voice, still dangling that silly, glimmering crystal in front of her, and she was still watching and listening. He said something, asked her something, and she nodded lazily. She didn't know why she was nodding, but she didn't care. She felt very relaxed right now, lounging back in the couch, watching the twirling gem. There was really nothing to worry about, anyway. She couldn't be hypnotized; no Jedi could. She was just relaxing and lazily following Lux's soft, soothing instructions. Following his instructions was so simple and easy: just watch and relax, listen and relax, follow and relax…

"You are feeling very relaxed right now," he was telling her, his soothing voice somewhat softer and quieter, like an echo in the back of her head. "So very, very relaxed. You are listening to my voice, to my every word, and it is making you feel so very, very relaxed as you drift deeper and deeper. Allow your eyes to stare blankly at the pendant, without meaning or focus, and allow your body to feel more and more relaxed as you let go. As you do this, you find your entire body—your arms, legs, chest, back, neck, head—feeling nice and loose and slack, and it feels so good. You're not hypnotized yet; you're just allowing your body to relax. And as your body relaxes, your mind relaxes. All your concerns, doubts and hesitations are fading away into the background, completely forgotten. Until all you can think about is how relaxed and good you feel. Until the only words you can think of are 'I am relaxed.' Do you understand?"

Ahsoka couldn't remember what she was thinking about. She was too relaxed to remember, too relaxed to think about anything. All she knew was that she felt good. Everything felt good. She knew he asked her question, but the only answer could think of was "I am… relaxed…"

"That's right. You are so very relaxed. With each passing second, you feel more and more relaxed. More relaxed than you've ever felt. And tired, too. As you watch the pendant and listen to my voice, you are now feeling very, very tired. Watching the pendant is making you tired. Listening to my voice is making you tired. _Everything_ is making you so very, very tired. Even hearing the word is making you feel tired; more and more tired every time you hear the word 'tired.' You're not hypnotized yet. You're just feeling tired. So very, very tired, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh…" she murmured absently, now feeling tired. Very, very tired. Too tired to really think about it. Every muscle in her body felt so relaxed and loose now, and she sank deeper into the chair. Her neck grew slack, and her heavy, foggy head tilted to one side. Her eyes were tired and drowsy, but she could still see the pendant spinning, glimmering and shimmering beautifully through the heavy mist of her vision, of her mind's eye. _Nothing to worry about_ … _Can't be hypnotized_ … _Just tired_ …

"You are so very relaxed and very tired right now. So very, very tired. Both your body and mind feel so very, very tired, and you only feel more and more tired as you listen to my words. Listen to my words, watch the pendant, allow yourself to sink deeper in the soft, warm cushions around you, growing more and more relaxed, more and more tired. Allow your body to drift deeper and deeper, your mind to grow slower and slower, until you are completely and fully relaxed. Just sink deeper and deeper and deeper until you simply… _drop_!"

He snapped his fingers, and Ahsoka stopped thinking entirely. Her brain had stopped working. Her eyes were heavy and hooded, but they remained open, tracing the spinning movements of the pendant until it vanished from sight. Vanish yet remained, glimmering in her mind's eye.

She saw Lux smile at her, saw him rest a box on his lap, and saw him open it. "So, how did you put it again?" He asked as he popped the bonbon into his mouth. "Drooling, belly-dancing zombie?"

* * *

 **I might continue writing more hypnosis stories in the future. And I might also accept suggestions if anyone has any ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Power Trip

**POWER TRIP**

…

SUMMARY: _With Ahsoka hypnotized, Lux suddenly finds himself in a very powerful position of authority. (Revised)_ _I felt as though I may have left much to be desired in the original, so I made a few minor tweaks. (Subject to change.)_

* * *

Ahsoka was hypnotized.

Lux had been watching her carefully as he spoke to her, reciting the hypnotic incantation he had been rehearsing for the past week. He had watched her body sag comfortably into the cushions of her chair as he instructed her to breathe slowly and deeply. Watched her face grow smooth and slowly drain of expression as he counted down, from five to zero. Watched that small spark of intelligence in her sleepy, greyish-blue eyes wink out the moment he snapped his fingers. Her full, ripe mouth fell open as she gazed ahead in a mindless, drowsy-eyed stare.

Suffice to say, everything worked out perfectly.

He was still surprised. Dumbfounded, even. When the idea to hypnotize Ahsoka had first come to mind, when he had contemplated what he would if he succeeded, he was only half-certain it would work. Theoretically, anyone could be hypnotized, but not everyone succumbed to a trance so easily. So when her casually wise, inquisitive demeanor melted into something dull and empty, he just knew she was under. Knew that it had actually worked. It was almost hard to believe.

One way to be sure.

"Ahsoka, if you can hear me, say 'yes.'"

" _Yss_ …" she murmured.

There was something about her voice, her monotone, that gave him a rather odd thrill. "Very good, now I want you to listen closely to everything I tell you," he said, mimicking the hypnotic voice that Jakub Azaari used at the charity event, when the Senator of Ryloth had been under his power. "You are now in a deep, deep trance; a deep, sleepy, dreamlike state. Your body may feel awake, energetic even, but your mind remains asleep—blank, thoughtless, and completely at peace. It is like a dream; a lucid, peaceful, and very blissful dream. Here, you have no worries, no fears, no anxieties, and that is because there are no dangers, no priorities, no urgencies. Here, in a trance, as long as you listen to my voice and follow my instructions, you are perfectly safe, perfectly happy, because you are under my power. Does that sound good to you?"

" _Uh-huh_ …" she replied dreamily, her lips curling slightly at the edges.

"I'm glad you agree. Just continue to breathe smoothly, in and out, and allow your body and mind to relax completely and naturally as you listen to my voice." He monitored the slow rise and fall of her chest. "To my soft, soothing, voice. And as you do, feel yourself becoming more and more relaxed with each breath you take. Feel every ounce of worry, stress, burden and anxiety drifting further and further away until it is all gone. Until all you are aware of is how good you feel when you listen. When you do as I say. Does it feel good?"

" _Yes_ …"

"Very good. Now, if you would please open your eyes…" Lux dangled the pendant in front of her again, watching her eyes widen as they locked onto it almost immediately. "Even with your eyes open, your mind remains fully asleep, dreaming this misty, blissful dream. A part of you may think or feel awake but know that so long as you are seeing the pendant, twirling and glinting in your mind's eye, you are still in a deep trance—deeply hypnotized, deeply under my care, my influence, my power. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Do you understand? You must answer the question aloud."

" _Yes_." Ahsoka husked out.

He slipped the pendant into his pocket. "You still see the pendant even now, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"The pendant is floating in front of you—flashing and spinning and glimmering before your eyes—isn't it? So beautiful and hypnotic that you simply cannot look away from it?" He asked, watching her eyes widen at his description as she stared ahead. "It holds your stare, holds you, in its grasp. In its beautiful, inexorable power. And no matter what, you cannot pull your gaze away from it. You do not even want to, because you love to stare at the beautiful pendant, to surrender all your senses to it, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"That's right, Ahsoka." He gently took her hand. "The pendant is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"It is easy to agree that the pendant is beautiful—to agree to everything I am telling you—isn't it?" With her hand in his, he tenderly traced his thumb in slow, rhythmic circles along her palm. "And you feel very good whenever you agree with me. Whenever you listen and follow my instructions. Don't you?"

"Yes…" She sighed dreamily, her fingers curling in his hold.

"That's because you're in a trance, and a trance makes you feel good whenever you listen and agree to anything and everything I tell you, without even thinking about it. Just like right now. You're not thinking at all; you're just agreeing with everything I'm telling you, and it is so easy and effortless that it makes you feel good. Very good. So good that you don't even care. It doesn't matter what I'm telling you, whether what I say is true or not. All that matters to you is that you feel good whenever you agree with me. Whenever you do as I say. Isn't that right?"

"Mm… Yes…"

"You feel good because you're in a trance, because you're hypnotized. Aren't you?"

" _Yesss_ …" Ahsoka purred, and Lux could not keep himself from grinning as he admired her quiet, tranquilized features. He could tell she was enjoying this too. It was in her body language—the way her back arched behind her, the way her legs seemed to press together, the way her breasts lifted and fell with each deep, husked breath. He just barely had enough decent sense to raise his own eyes back to her face, her mouth. She was chewing her bottom lip, a strange, almost eager look brimming in her blank gaze.

Oh, she _was_ loving this. Much more than he could have expected.

"Ahsoka, stand at attention."

She did.

"Smile."

She did.

"Wider."

Her smile broadened—forming a big, dumb, dopey grin.

"Now tell me that you're my hypnotized minion."

"I am your hypnotized minion…" She monotoned, blank-eyed and smiling.

 _I think I'm going to enjoy this_ , he thought to himself, feeling like a giddy child with a new toy to play with. "Ahsoka, I want you to state that Lux is incredibly handsome."

"Lux is incredibly handsome."

"Very good. Now I want you to repeat that in a loop, over and over, until I tell you otherwise. And as you do, I want you to extend your arms before you and stroll around the room."

"Lux is incredibly handsome…" Ahsoka replied mechanically, her arms floating outward. She stared walking around the suite. "Lux is incredibly handsome…" Her movements were languid and machinelike, like a sleepwalker wandering through dreamscape. "Lux is incredibly handsome…"

He leaned back and watched her, listening to her babble on about how handsome he was. He threw in some additional lines for her: _Lux is incredibly charming_ … _Lux has amazing hair_ … _Lux has beautiful eyes_ … She parroted them all, wearing that dumb, dazed expression the whole time. She was quite responsive in a trance, he noted, and _very_ compliant.

After a while, he finally had her stop and stand at attention—and silent she stood, smiling and staring ahead, waiting. Like a doll, he mused. A beautiful, blank, obedient doll.

 _Or maybe a beautiful, blank, obedient_ dancing _doll_ , he mused, recalling their conversation from earlier. " _Drooling, belly-dancing zombie_ " were her exact words.

"Alright, Ahsoka—let's do something fun. For now, I want you to just relax and listen closely to everything I tell you," he said, curbing the eagerness in his voice as he collected the stereo remote. "In a moment, you will hear music playing, and then you are going to suddenly feel this strong, powerful urge to dance, to follow the sound and rhythm and beat of the music you hear. You already feel it; that undeniable, insatiable desire to obey my voice, and the incredible comfort and release it brings. Once you hear the music start playing, it will immediately feel like an irresistible command to dance for me. You won't be able to help yourself. You will feel the invisible threads of the music tugging at your arms and legs, tugging at your inner desire to dance, to obey, and then you will find yourself surrendering your entire body to the music, until all you want, all you can do, is dance. And once the music stops, you will immediately stop dancing. Do you understand, Ahsoka?"

"Yes…" She breathed, and Lux smiled. There was probably going to be a reckoning later, but _that_ was hours away. Until then…

He cued the stereo.

Exotic music filled the apartment. At first, Ahsoka simply stood before him, silent and staring, unflinching and unmoving. Then he saw her hips start to sway, gyrating in a slow arc, her arms floating above her head, as she seemed to surrender herself to the music. Lux leaned back comfortably into the couch as he watched her dance, admiring the way her body moved like liquid, the way her arms intertwined above her head, the way her hips rocked side to side, her movements practically hypnotic. She was a natural dancer, it seems; and a truly exotic one at that.

He couldn't help but grin at the thought. Earlier, Ahsoka had doubted she could be hypnotized—doubted he could hold that form of power over her—and now here she was. Less than two feet from where he sat, dancing sexily for him. He found himself fantasizing, envisioning her dressed as a Hutt's harem slave girl, wearing only enough that left nothing to imagination—a single, silky strip of cloth draped over her petite breasts, an equally scandalous-looking slip hanging loosely from her narrow hips. If only he had such outfits for her. Not that they were necessarily needed; not when he could simply command her to disrobe…

Lux paused at the thought, realizing how tempting it was. _Only ten minutes and already I'm on a power trip_. That had been the deal, of course: whoever lost became the other's unquestioning servant, and whoever won earns the right to a power trip.

Still, that did not give him leave to take liberty—even if some part of her desired it. Hypnosis didn't technically force someone to act against their will. Not exactly. A volunteer does not jump onto the table and perform a belly dance in public unless that was what they wanted, or secretly desired. He had done his research, even interviewed the Mind Shuffler himself. Not that any of it was an excuse for now.

Although, something did now prompt his curiosity:

What exactly did Ahsoka secretly desire?

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed this one. T** **hough I know some of you have been waiting patiently for another chapter, I'm afraid I have to cut it one here until the next chapter - once I know what to do then. I'm still open to suggestions, so don't be shy!**

 **Later!**


End file.
